


Winged Flame

by Padfootthegrim



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Dursley Family, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Creature Harry, Creature Inheritance, Dumbledore Bashing, Dursley Bashing, Hermione Granger Bashing, Kinda, M/M, Manipulative Dumbledore, Minor Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Minor Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Minor Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Protective Remus Lupin, Ron Weasley Bashing, Severus Snape Bashing, but not really ;), fuck that guy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-26 00:32:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13224459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Padfootthegrim/pseuds/Padfootthegrim
Summary: His friends hate him, his teachers pressure him, and his mentor has abandoned him. His relatives are awful, and his godfather just died. You'd think the universe would give him a break, but he is instead forced to deal with Gay Panic, an oddly behaving Malfoy, and a surprise inheritance. Poor Harry doesn't know how he hasn't snapped yet, unaware of the dangerous truths yet to be revealed. Will he survive until graduation? And what the actual fuck do the cryptic messages delivered via snake mean?





	1. Introspection

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for fun, hence the cliche. Hey, everyone should write at least one creature Harry fic, right?  
> Please keep in mind that I LOVE Ron, Hermione, Seamus, and Dean. Their behavior is explained later!  
> That being said, Dumblefuck and Snivillus can go die in a hole.

He was alone. Everyone else was gone, either dead (an unfortunate side effect of being his friend) or driven away by his alternating periods of brooding and anger. The wizarding world still could not make up its mind about whether or not he was their savior, or public enemy no. 1. The only people he spoke to anymore were his professors and Dumbledore, and they all expected  _ so damn much  _ from him. 

“End the war Harry”, “Stop Voldemort Harry”, “It’s your  _ destiny  _ Harry”, and he just wanted it to all be over, for the nightmares to stop, for them to realize that he was 16 for Merlin’s sake, and they expected him to save them all while maintaining good grades and a healthy social life. Ha! Social life indeed.

Ron and Hermione, his supposed “best friends” had taken to using tactics worthy of Dudley, preventing Neville, Luna, Ginny, and the twins, those who still believed in him, from approaching, feeding them constant lies about Harry’s supposed misdemeanors. Seamus and Dean had never been particularly close to him, so he couldn’t expect kindness from that end, either. 

Currently, the savior of the wizarding world, the chosen one, prophesied to defeat Voldemort, was, heroically, hiding in the loo. In his defence, an angry Hermione was bloody terrifying. He didn’t even know what he’d done this time! After the whole fiasco at the Ministry, she and Ron had been nothing but supportive and understanding, exactly what what he needed after Sirius’s death. Then, suddenly and bafflingly abruptly, they had turned on him.

“ _ It was probably my fault”  _ thought Harry morosely, sitting on the filthy floor with his knees pulled tightly to his chest, clenching his fist to properly view his lovely memento from the Umbitch. He wasn’t sure exactly what nasty magic had been in that blood quill, but now whenever he lied his hand would throb and leak blood as if the wounds were made yesterday instead of months ago. It had become a habit of Harry’s to stare at the chicken scratch words etched into his skin and think back to when he still had friends and the DA and Remus and Sirius.

After the Department of Mysteries, Moony cut off all contact and Harry was positive that the werewolf blamed him for his mate’s death. Everyone else did, but no one was more angry with Harry than Harry himself. To him, the scar represented what he could have had if not for his own bull-headed idiocy. 

Vernon lost what little self-control he had that summer, and Harry’s ribs were just beginning to heal, much too slowly. He had fallen into a state of melancholy in the summer months, with no letter or homework to occupy himself and his trunk, owl, and wand left in the safety of Hogwarts. This left him with nothing to keep his mind off Sirius. The Dursleys, always able to tell how best to make Harry miserable, took advantage of his depressed state. They increased his already heavy workload, and were ready with a smack about the head when he inevitably failed to complete his tasks to satisfaction. 


	2. an encounter in the loo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malfoy walks in, Harry panics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story will switch perspectives, so I've labeled it to prevent confusion.

Pulled out of his thoughts by the creak of the opening bathroom door, Harry tensed, yanking the invisibility cloak over his head. No one ever used the Slytherin Prefect’s bathroom, preferring the private loos in their dorms. Harry watched as Draco-bloody-Malfoy stepped into the room, and had to suppress a groan. Bugger. Malfoy had been the one he’d followed to obtain the bathroom password. He prepared to bolt for the door the moment Malfoy turned his back, standing at the ready, but was thwarted. By his  _ scent  _ of all things. The blond sniffed at the air with a slightly wrinkled nose, then smirked. 

“Potter”, he drawled, tired eyes amused. “Your stalking needs work. Your stench is far too strong for sneaking.

_ Shit,  _ Harry’d forgotten about his earlier potions incident! He quickly yanked off his cloak while behind a partition, then stepped into view.

“I wasn’t stalking, you self-absorbed prick” Harry scoffed with false confidence. “I only wanted to use the loo in peace, and these are  _ supposed  _ to be empty.” What he really wanted was a moment to ease the nagging pain in his hand, but whatever.

_ “Suuure”  _ smirked Malfoy. “You know Potter, your obsession with me, while understandable, is painfully obvious.”

Harry glared, ignoring the part of him that took notice of the blond’s uncharacteristically  _ muggle  _ attire. Avoiding the train of thought that made him want to see how Malfoy’s arse looked in those jeans, he strode for the door.  _ Not now, gay thoughts! _

“Whatever, asshat,” he muttered, pulling on the fingerless gloves that hid his scarring as he pushed his way into the hall. “I couldn't care less about you.” It was only long practice that prevented a wince when his scars split open, warm blood running down his hand and dampening the glove.  _ Liar.  _ Harry ran.

 

**_Draco_ **

Draco watched as Potter fled, wondering at the quickly concealed sorrow he’d seen in those expressive green eyes. He’d thought the boy-who-lived would be pampered, adored, and without much reason for sadness, but he could be wrong. He knew quite a bit about putting up a front. Then again, Potter was the most ridiculously Gryffindorish person he’d ever met, wearing his heart on his sleeve and ready to fight at any given moment. That being said, he wondered why Potter would willingly enter Slytherin territory, and  _ how.  _ He knew about the stalking, poor boy wasn’t very subtle, but he’d figured it had been about another misguided accusation, not a ploy for the  _ bathroom password  _ of all things. Draco sighed. It didn’t matter why Potter had been here, he just needed a new apparation point was all. With a tug at the wards surrounding Hogwarts he vanished, the resulting  _ crack  _ echoing off the tile. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edit my own stuff, so if anyone is willing to help out please let me know! I'm not good at spotting my own mistakes. (edit 8/10/18: My health has been awful since march, idk if I'll manage to finish, but I'll do my best)


	3. Oof

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ooo ouch

I really planned to finish this fic! I’m sorry it’s been a year, and I don’t think it will be finished any time soon. In March i developed a chronic illness, and I don’t have the energy for writing and editing :( I hope to come back to this story someday, but as of now I can’t go to school let alone write fic. Thanks so much to everyone for reading and leaving kudos and comments, I love you all!!! <3

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 8th grade, and am going through and editing heavily as I go, so let me know if I fuck up. 14 year old me didn’t know what they were doing! 
> 
> Edit: got sick, fic on hold for the foreseeable future. :(


End file.
